Communication
by Chesire Wincestiel 77
Summary: Alfred is a telekinetic living in a world of fear and hate. After being given up to the government by his brother Arthur at the age of 6, he was tested and studied for 13 years. Now 19-years-old, Alfred has been let go, but is kept track of with a device on his ankle. All he's looking for now that he's free, is for answers. It was time to find his brother again.


**New story! ^^; This one's a little dark but it will get to be happy at the end! :D So basically, Alfred has telekinesis and at a young age he's given to the government out of fear. This is his story after being released and trying to find it in the empty void of his called a heart to forgive the very man who let him be taken away. Arthur Kirkland.**

**So without further ado, please read the story! o u o**

_"Okay lad, I need you to wait here. I'll be back in 5 minutes, alright?" the man said, his British accent showing, especially in a sea of American chatter. Today was the day they were going to the fair, and that's why it was so busy._

_"Yes big brother." replied the little boy, his American accent showing, as he grinned happily and nodded, staying rooted to his spot. Smiling down at him, the British man ran a hand through the boy's hair before kissing his forehead. Then he stood up straight and walked around the corner, into the sea of people._

_The little boy failed to notice the crushed look in his brother's eyes._

Gasping and sitting up, Alfred breathed heavily, his eyes wide open. Soon the sounds of loud talking and street music disappeared, leaving him in a dark room, almost silent except for his breathing.

He glared at the walled as he held his blanket in his hands, nearly ripping the seams.

Why did he have to remember that now? Why of all days?

To any other person, the dream would have been happy. Surely the man would be coming back, and surely they would go to the fair, because that's what dreams were. Good things.

However, for Alfred it was more a nightmare. It wasn't even made up, because it wasn't just a nightmare, it was a memory.

A memory of the day he had been left behind. To be taken away by strange men in black suits with sunglasses, and put into a car with people in labcoats holding clipboards. Of being driven away from the entrance to the fairgrounds, to a place far away from home.

A place with no hope and only filled with despair.

His eyes softened as he was too weak to glare anymore, and he put a hand over his face. Alfred didn't like nightmares. In fact, he hated them. At least he didn't have night terrors like the girl that used to be in the cell next to him before he was let go. Faintly he wondered if she was still there. Waiting for her mother to take her home.

She used to talk to Alfred. About where she used to live, who her family was and how nice her friends were.

The girl was from Kansas and lived on a farm, filled to the brim with sunflowers. Every night her family would sit at the table and have a full dinner, before wishing each other good night and going to sleep. Sometimes she would sneak on the roof to look at the stars when the sky was clear. Her brother would join her with two cans of coke and they'd sit and talk while their mother were asleep.

Once she found out about her "gift" the only one who knew was her brother. He was the one who took if surprisingly well. It was when her mother found out that apparently everything went downhill.

She was scared, scared of her own daughter, enough to send her away no matter how much she or her brother begged.

Just like he was. Except Alfred never got the chance to beg. Only to be given false hope of cotton candy, smiles and ferris wheel rides.

Laying back down, he shoved the thoughts of both the girl and past memories away, staring unblinkingly at the ceiling.

He was okay now. He was free, and wouldn't be taken again.

Putting his arms behind his head, he turned to look out at the stars from his window. The sky was clear, not a cloud in sight. It was on a clear night just like this one when his problems began. Closing his eyes, he unwillingly remembered.

_A little boy, only about 6 or 7 years old was sitting in his playroom, making car noises as he raced his matchbox cars around the track on the floor._

_Standing in the doorway was another boy, much older. He was about 15 or 16 judging by appearance, though he acted much older. Smiling, he watched the little boy play with his car before something extraordinary happened._

_As the boy ran his little toy car over the ramp and into the air, he let go. The car didn't fall down though. Instead, it continued sailing through the air slowly, as if it was in a slow motion scene for an action movie._

_Running into the room, the teen pulled the little boy away from the floating car. The boy wasn't scared though, in fact, he kept pointing towards the floating car excitedly, wriggling in the older boy's grip._

_"Look Iggy! Iggy, look! I made the car float! Isn't it awesome!" the boy said excitedly as he looked up to his brother with sparkling eyes._

_The teenager was still looking at the car though, watching it continue sailing before abruptly falling to the ground with a clatter. He stood there, staring at the spot where the car had just been, gulping down the nausea building up in his stomach._

_"It was just like an action movie! It was so-Iggy? Iggy are you okay?" the little boy stopped squirming and looked at the other one's eyes, filled with something he hadn't seen before. "Iiiiiiggeeee. Are you okay?" he asked again, but the teen just stood there like stone._

_That something he didn't know in the teen's eyes, it was fear._

Today Alfred knows what fear looks like all too well.

Opening his eyes again, he took one last glance at the window before turning over and closing his eyes.

Tomorrow was a big day after all.

Tomorrow he would be seeing Arthur for the first time in a long time. 13 years to be exact.

Well I hope you liked the first chapter! :D It's going to be pretty interesting soon. And more memories will appear! ^o^ So I hope you'll await the next chapter! :3 Goodbye!


End file.
